


Stolen Lights

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [28]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Affections, Death, Drama, F/M, Guilts, Letters, Love, Promise, Regrets, Romance, Unspoken words, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Between Goyo and Remedios, there are words that remained forbidden to be said. But both had proven through their actions that there was something between them than what everyone can see. But for Remedios, it was her own undoing that he had broken their unspoken vow when she hadn't even done so.





	Stolen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The fifteenth one-shot as part of the #GoyoAngstStories.  
> You can also see my works on wattpad and fanfiction as "SydneyFlaire".  
> Follow me on twitter @JerseyLeigh for more updates.

She felt his calloused hand weaving through her hair first, then a kiss on the crown of her head. She heard him walking out of the small hut, but it was no longer a weird thing for her to be anxious about. She knew that he was usually up early due to his troublesome nightmares that she could somehow managed to quench, enough for the night to be merciful to him; but when daybreak comes, she couldn’t stop him from being the general he was. And so, she knew that he was going to check his troops, ensure the comfort of everyone, and check breakfast for the two of them.

It had been a routine between the two of them since the time that she decided to come with this run to the north from her hometown of Dagupan. She had the idea of how hard it would be since he was originally hesitant at first and would want her to stay and wait for his return. But she has that inkling feeling of doubt and worry whenever they were apart.

The first days, she was worried that his absence in the morning was because something happened. It took her days before getting used to such set-up. She was always assured by his best friend and everyone else that there was nothing to be worried about. Surprisingly, even by the President’s sister, whom she was told to be the general’s former lover.

But that respective morning, she immediately moved out of bed upon hearing Señor Presidente’s plea. She hurriedly went out, seeing for herself the young general dressed on his best uniform, already astride his horse and prepared to leave to the warfront.

When the general saw her, she swore that he looked guilty. He called out in almost a murmur, “Remedios.”

Señor Presidente turned to her, worried. But he didn’t say anything.

“Goyo,” she replied.

There were words that remained forbidden between the two of them. Despite it being very well visible how they _intimately_ treat each other, there were things that were still undone. One from those was the nickname.

“Binibini,” Señor Presidente acknowledged. “Sinasabi ko kay Goyo na ‘wag na tumuloy ng Tirad pagka’t masama ang kutob ko ukol dito.”

She turned to where the young man was. The latter answered, “Pasensya na, Remedios. Pero—”

“Sasama ako,” she interrupted with conviction, walking straight ahead next to the horse. She looked up at the general and without even letting him stopped her, she placed her hand on his hand, saying, “Goyo.”

She knew that he remembered his promise to her father, who was hesitant on allowing her to come. But she was insistent; her convictions unparalleled by that of her family and by the general. In the end, that caused the general to promise that he’ll ensure her safety.

And if he leaves now, how would he be able to keep that promise of his?

Though hesitant, he allowed her to come. Her seated in front of him, the trail to Tirad rendered them silent. Except for a few words of agreement that she would stay where it was safe, and if she found an American drawing closer, she must make a run back to camp for her safety.

She agreed on the uneven terms, and stayed at a nearby cave where when he left her there, her only company was a small fireplace and the whistling silence. She was left to remember his lingering warmth, his touch, his face, his lips. _His presence._

When the firing started, she closed her eyes and twined her fingers together into a prayer. She fumbled with the fabric of her _saya_ and stared at the fireplace.

_“Pagpasensyahan mo na ako, Remedios,” Goyo told her one night. “Hindi ito yung buhay na gusto kong ibigay sa iyo.”_

_“Anong klaseng buhay ba ang nararapat sa akin?” asked her._

_He smiled at her back then. Sad and guilty. “Buhay na malayo sa labanan. Malayo sa giyera.” He sighed heavily. “Pagkatapos nito… magbibitiw na ako sa tungkulin ko bilang heneral.”_

The moment that the firing stopped, her breath caught at her throat. She waited for a few more minutes before deciding to leave the cave to check what was going on. It had been a continuous exchange of gunfire since the sun rose. It was about midday, and she’d been so deep in thought with her prayers.

She trailed the way to where she knew the trenches were, crouching low to keep her away from anyone on sight. She would be scolded if he found her sneaking away. She was knowledgable of the locations since she’d been delivering foods and goods to the soldiers who’ve worked on the trenches a few days ago.

She easily hinted the young general, moving away from his troops with his lieutenant and a soldier in tow. She hurriedly followed them as she kept the rest oblivious of her presence. Just to see him in front of his troops was already different, but to see him up close in a battle… he was truly a legend; no wonder he was heralded as the hero above the clouds. Being this close, the young man was more than her suitor but a soldier—a _general_ —who will not allow his men to die alone.

The young man sighed heavily, looking at the view as he surveyed his troops and the current battlefield. His companions were trying to tell him something, causing her to edge closer in order to hear what it was all about. But she was just a mere few distance away from them already when he stated, turning back to his men, “Tapusin na natin ito.”

And he stopped, surprised upon seeing her there. Both of them were, stunned that they were to see each other. After all, she was asked to remain where it was safe, and she was shocked that fate didn’t allow him to mumble her name for another time before the loud bang echoed and he was already falling.

Both the lieutenant and his soldier noticed her, when she remained frozen on her spot. Horrified. She didn’t scream or even tried to break free when his soldiers tried to lead her back to safety another time. She suddenly felt nothing.

And for the next days, she felt nothing. Just the memory of his bloody face that was once a handsome feature completely disfigured by that shot, and falling to the ground in an instant death. And the tears that were shed without her even knowing.

* * *

Three days, surprisingly, came so suddenly. She was on her way back to the site when she insisted to come with Colonel Enriquez. After all, right after the battle, when they returned to camp and the news was deciminated, they were observed together. Both of them destroyed by what happened, and they won’t even talk to anyone; even needing to be guided to do the most mundane of things.

“Malaya na siya, Koronel,” she told him that same night of his death. “Hindi na siya maghihirap doon. Sapagkat, wala ng giyerang kailangan ipaglaban sa langit.”

The hike was easier. And so was finding the abandoned body.

Remedios didn’t know what to do at that time, but as she read on Goyo’s last letter to her, she realized that at that time, she knelt next and cried her eyes out before watching him be buried by sand and rocks with no other proper burial.

Perhaps, there was one thing that she regretted. As per contained on his letter to her. When he broke their own condition. When he called her, _“Mahal kong Remedios.”_

When such light was stolen, and she was willing to break that promise of announcing such words.

_“Mahal kita, Goyong.”_


End file.
